


Time Will Tell

by madeintheharrylouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeintheharrylouis/pseuds/madeintheharrylouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis loves harry and is always seeing the better half of him. one day harry notices that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Will Tell

The first time Louis saw Harry was when he was helping Niall bring his boxes into his dorm room. 

He walked in the door and Harry was just looking out the window. He stopped in the doorway, just staring at him. He never has seen somebody as beautiful as him before. He took his breath away. 

He always thought that stuff was stupid. Love at first sight. But when Louis saw Harry he literally only saw love. He didn't even know him. He didn't know one single thing about him. But he just thought he was stunning. 

Two years have passed and even though Louis knows what kind of person Harry is, he still finds him just as stunning. 

They barely have talked. Louis tries sometimes. Sometimes at the dorm room when he's home. If he's home. Sometimes at parties if he's not doing drugs with some person. He doesn't seem to be interested in listening to Louis speak.

Niall says Harry only talks to him about the needs in the room. He says how he's the worst possible roommate. He wants Louis to stop living in his huge ass home, he wants to take it and let Louis live in the dorm with Harry since he's so in love with him. 

Niall yells at him. He says how he knows Harry is a complete drug addict, totally fucked up. He says he can't love a person who you barely talk to. You can't love someone like him. 

But Louis shrugs it off. He knows he is in love with Harry and he doesn't know why. It was just love in his eyes the first time he saw him. And he's not going to stop that thought because he doesn't mind it. 

It's summer. Parties happen more than during the school year. And Louis is sitting on a chair by himself, watching Harry as he snorts whatever into his nose. He frowns. He knows he's better than that. Anyone is capable of being better than that. 

He wishes he could walk over to him and tell him to stop. He wishes he could grab his hand, take him home, take care of him. He'd give him water, tuck him into a warm bed. He would cuddle him and tell him it'll get better. He would then kiss him goodnight as they fall asleep in each others arms. 

But instead Louis just sits alone with his one beer watching Harry kill himself more and more each day. 

Harry looks happy where he is at. He really does, but that's what drugs do. 

He watches as Harry speaks with this one guy. They are deep in conversation. 

"Louis, please stop." 

He looks up to Niall standing next to him, furrowing his eyebrows. Niall hates that Louis is so obsessed with Harry. 

"What else am I supposed to do?" He asks, looking down at his beer. 

"Talk to me and the other lads?" 

"I don't like talking about golf," Louis frowns. 

And that's true. All Niall does is hang out with the golfing kids, since he golfs. Louis doesn't like talking with them. Golf is boring. He hates it. He doesn't have any other friends, as well. 

"I made some new friends. They aren't golfers," Niall chuckles, "You know Zayn? He was in our art class?" 

Louis nods remembering him. He was the most talented one in the class. Always painted the prettiest things. 

"Course." 

"His friend Liam is visiting. He's a nice guy. You can come over and join us instead of sitting over here alone drooling over some worthless dog." 

He gives Niall a glare. "That could easily be you over there." 

"Yeah. But I turned him down because I'm not like that. Never would I do that to myself. And you know if you ever get involved with him in anyway, he'd make you do that shit with him. That's why you can't be friends with him."

Niall rolls his eyes. 

When Niall and Harry first became roommates they got into a big fight about drugs. Harry had some in the room and Niall got beyond pissed. He screamed at him and Harry just told him to relax, he could use some of it. He got pissed and dumped it down the toilet. Let's say Harry did not take that well at all. 

They didn't speak for a month. Then Harry came home one day with a bruised rib. Niall was pissed but he helped him. Then they started to talk a little bit. 

Niall still hates him. Always will, probably. 

Louis isn't like that. He can't hate someone. He's too nice. He is always worrying about people. 

Especially Harry. It sucks being in love with someone, caring so much about somebody who doesn't even have one single clue. And you can't just tell them or they'd be freaked out and probably run away. 

That's the way Louis looks at it. 

"There's more to him then just drugs," he frowns looking back at him. 

He's got that stupid smile on his face. The one he gets when he's high. Louis shouldn't think it's cute. But he just looks so happy, even if it's the drugs. He looks so full of life. And he hates that he has to do what he does to be like that. 

"Like what?" 

He turns back to Niall, giving a little shrug. "That's what I want to find out." 

"Good luck with that," he rolls his eyes, walking back over to his friends. Louis looks back at Harry who is doing something else now. He just sighs, walking over by Niall. 

"If Zayn didn't draw he would probably be a hair stylist," this one boy, he's guessing which is Liam, says. 

"I am so good at doing hair! You wish I was a hair stylist to fix whatever is going on with your hair!" Zayn jokes, shoving Liam. 

"Glad you joined," Niall smiles, "Well, Liam, that's Louis." 

"Lover boy," he smiles. Louis glares at Niall. 

"What did you--"

"Relax, I wouldn't say who with. I just said you're too busy staring at your one true love." 

He rolls his eyes. "Prick." 

"That's Liam," Niall points to the guy next to Zayn, the one he guessed as Liam. 

"Hello," Louis smiles, "I promise I'm not as weird as Niall probably made me out to seem." 

Liam laughs. "No, no. Don't worry. I have a secret love back home. Every time she speaks to me I choke on my own spit. Literally." 

Louis laughs. He walks over to take a seat. He can still see Harry now. And he looks different. 

He's not happy. He looks pissed off. A guy is wrapping his arm around his shoulders. He's trying to shrug him off but he won't move. Soon Harry is standing up, yelling something before walking out of the house. 

Louis is confused. That's never happened before. 

He looks at Niall who is staring at him annoyed. 

"It's your only shot, I guess. Go get him." 

He hesitantly shakes his head. "I couldn't. He's probably just getting fresh air."

"Suit yourself." 

Louis is frowning. He squirms in his seat for about fifteen more minutes. No sign of Harry walking back in. 

He can't even talk along with any of them. And Niall notices. 

"Louis. Just go out there, see if he's out there or not. You're about to pee the chair."

He gives Niall a look. He stands up quickly, going to walk out. He looks around and can't see anything. He couldn't have disappeared that quickly. But then his eye catches the street. He sees feet. 

He walks to get a better look and Harry is just laying in the middle of the fucking street. 

"Harry!" He shouts. He doesn't move. He runs over to him and he's completed passed out. 

"Fuck," he mumbles. What does he do? 

He puts his hand on his head staring at him. Is he dead?

He bends down to check his pulse. Completely fine. 

He sighs, struggling to put his arms under his back. He tries lifting him up but Harry is so big and Louis is so small. He manages to pick him up but he's too heavy for him.

He walks very quickly to get him at least on the sidewalk and not in the street where somebody could have fucking ran him over for whatever. 

Soon Harry's eyes are fluttering open and Louis stares wide eyes. He then trips over the curb he didn't see coming. 

He falls, sending Harry's body on the ground along with his. 

He falls on his lower stomach which is completely awkward. Harry is groaning and Louis pushes himself up quickly. 

"Sorry, sorry." 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Harry barely makes it out as a sentence. 

"You were in the middle of the street. Someone could have ran you over.

"That was the whole point, Einstein." 

Louis frowns. What? He feels bad for him. He doesn't know what to do. 

"I can get you to your dorm. Okay? Will that be okay?" 

"Shut up." 

Louis sighs, closing his eyes. "Help me out. Stand up." 

"No." 

"Stop, please. Just get up and we'll go to my car." 

"No. Don't tell me what to do."

This is honestly the most they've ever spoken in one time. And it's strange. 

"Harry, I'm trying--"

"Stop acting like we're friends. I don't even know you. And you're always fucking staring at me. It's creepy." 

Louis blinks. Crap. That couldn't be more awkward. Or embarrassing. He didn't even know Harry knew. 

"Um, well, just let me help you."

"I don't fucking need help."

"Yeah, you do." 

Harry opens his eyes and looks at Louis. His eyes are a bit red and Louis just frowns. 

"Fine." 

Wait, what? Fine? Really? 

"Okay," Louis says standing up. Harry remains on the ground. 

He gives Louis a look. "Well are you going to help me up?"

He nods, reaching out his hands. Harry grabs them, and Louis pulls him up. Harry immediately wraps his arm around Louis' shoulder. 

"Just going to you and Niall's dorm, correct?" 

"I mean I live there, so yeah." 

Louis leads them to his car. He helps Harry into shotgun and he hurries over to drive them back.

The ride is silent until about a minute away from their dorm, Harry decides to speak. 

"I left my drugs there." 

Out of all the things he can say. That's it. 

"Good."

"No. Not good. They are going to waste now." 

"How it should be." 

Harry doesn't say anything. Louis feels his eyes glaring on him, but he ignores it as he pulls into the parking lot. He gets out, walking over to help Harry as well. 

They walk into the dorm, it being unlocked since it always is. He brings Harry to his bed. He just falls down on it, groaning. 

He stares at him. Is he going to say thank you or anything?

"Harry?" 

He doesn't respond. That's when he notices he's completely asleep. Louis huffs. He stares at him a little longer. 

So beautiful but so broken. 

He bites his bottom lip. He brings Harry up a little, bringing the covers over him. He tucks him in. He then stares at him again. He wants to kiss him so badly. But he can't do that. He just sighs, walking away from him. 

...

"I can't believe you got him home," Niall laughs. 

They are in Louis' car outside the dorm, smoking. 

"I managed." 

"Absolutely crazy. He was trying to kill himself." 

"That's not funny, Niall," Louis frowns. 

He shrugs. "That shows to you what drugs can do. Don't do them."

"I never was going to, jeez Niall." 

"If you get involved with him you will." 

"Stop saying that. I might be in love, but I'm not dumb." 

Niall nods. "True." 

"So he wasn't there when you woke up?" Louis asks curiously.

"Like he wasn't even home. You sure you're not lying to me? Is he in the trunk?" 

Louis laughs. "I hate admitting this, but he's probably out getting more stuff. He said he left his stuff at the party." 

Niall rolls his eyes. "What an amazing guy, Lou. You pick the good ones." 

Louis throws his cigarette out of the car, glaring at Niall. "Shut up." 

A week goes by and Louis doesn't see Harry at all. He knows he's probably avoiding him. Niall said he comes home to sleep, not anything different. 

There's another party tonight. Harry will be there like always, just as Louis. He wonders if it could be different. Maybe he should go up to Harry. Maybe he shouldn't say anything. 

Maybe he can just sit by him and not say anything. He just wants him to stop. 

So far there is no sign of Harry anywhere. Louis starts to think if he's actually not going to show. He's always here by now. 

Louis is waiting for his one beer when someone is grabbing at the top of his shirt. He shivers looking into the eyes of the guy Harry was with last party. 

"Where's Harry?" 

"W-What, I don't-don't know--" 

"I saw you with him last fucking party! He got into the car with you! Fucking tell me where he is!" The man screams. 

Louis is terrified. Absolutely horrified. The man is angry and he doesn't know where Niall is. 

"I'm sorry, b-but I really don't--"

"Don't give me bullshit like that! Just tell me where the man is so I don't have to hurt you!" 

Hurt him? Louis is going to throw up. 

He looks to see Harry angrily storming towards them. Oh, thank God. Is he mad at Louis? He looks like he's going to kill Louis. Great. His love is about to kill him. 

"Hey douchebag, I'm right here," Harry snaps. The guy turns around releasing Louis' shirt. Then Harry lifts his arm, throwing it hard to his jaw. 

Louis gasps stepping back. The man falls into all the drinks and Harry looks so mad. 

"He doesn't know shit, leave him alone," Harry yells again. 

Louis stands there in shock. He's basically shaking. No. He is shaking. He always tends to shake when he's scared. 

Harry looks at him, looks away, but quickly looks back. He makes a face then sighs lightly. "Come here."

He grabs Louis' wrist, dragging him. He's in shock still. He doesn't know what to do. He walks them out of the fucking house and into the sidewalk. He walks Louis through some people's houses. 

"Harry, this is an invasion of privacy walking through people's yards like this," he says quickly and nervously. 

Harry doesn't say anything. He just continues pulling Louis along. 

Soon they reach a road and he turns. There is a dead end. Harry walks them over and he just sits down, bringing Louis to sit down with him. 

Harry stares at him as they sit in the street. He stares and Louis just coughs awkwardly, looking down at his feet. 

"Why are you so interested in me?" 

Louis looks up. Harry looks very confused. He doesn't understand and really Louis never will either. 

He shrugs. "I know there is more to you than just drugs." 

Harry huffs. "Alright."

Louis stares at him. "I know there is. So tell me." 

He furrows his eyebrows. "What? You want me to tell you I ride ponies? That I love reading with my little night light on at night?" 

Louis laughs. But Harry doesn't laugh. "Oh, was that not supposed to be funny?" 

Harry stares. Then Harry chuckles a little himself. "I don't know," he shakes his head, "Seriously. What is it?" 

He shrugs. "I think you're stunning," he says barely audible. 

Harry blinks a little before tilting his head. "No one has ever thought about me as stunning." 

"Because all they see are the drugs. I see past that." 

He nods slowly. "And why?" 

"The first time I saw you... I have never seen somebody as beautiful as you before. I guess you will always have that affect on me. I didn't see you as a guy who did drugs then, I just saw you as this innocent college boy who was looking out the window. I still see that in you." 

He can't believe he's saying all this so smoothly. Maybe after hiding it for two years it's just easier to let it all out to him now. 

Harry frowns. "Really?" 

Louis gives him a smile. "Of course." 

He bites his bottom lip, still staring into his eyes. "These past two years you've been interested in me all this time?" 

"Well thanks for making me sound like some freak." 

Harry laughs. Actually laughs. "I'm sorry. It's just fucking weird to me."

Louis shrugs. "Doesn't have to be." 

Harry stares at Louis much longer. He feels extremely weird. After all this years, he has never really stared into his eyes like this. It's nice. 

"I never have taken the time to see how blue your eyes are." 

"I have never been lucky enough to appreciate your green ones." 

Harry smiles. A real smile. Not on drugs. Not a fake one. A real smile. Louis can tell. 

"I don't do relationships, you know. But I really want to kiss you right now." 

His heart basically falls out of his chest because what the hell. 

"Then do it." 

Harry tilts his head. A smile is on his face as he leans in. He kisses Louis. Slow and somewhat passionately. 

Louis doesn't want to sound cheesy, or stupid. But he swears fireworks went off or something. Because this it it. 

He pulls away. Harry's lips are pouted out and his eyes are still closed. Louis smiles at the sight because Harry is absolutely beautiful.

He's happy. He's happy because he was able to make a broken person actually smile. That broken person being the one he loves. That means the entire world to him in all the messed up ways. 

Harry then opens them. He looks at Louis. "Maybe one day I won't be like this. Maybe one day I will be able to have a relationship with you."

Louis smiles softly. "Time will only tell."

 

_the end, just a short little story i wanted to share :)_


End file.
